Sakhr
Sakhr (Arabic: صخر "Rock" or the "Stony One"), Sachr, Sackar, Sakhr Al-Madhard (rogue stones), or Sahar, also known as Ashmedai (Hebrew: אַשְמְדּאָי‎, ʾAšmədʾāy) or Asmodeus (Greek: Ασμοδαίος, Asmodaios) which comes from the Persian Aeshma daeva (Aēšma daēva), was a giant jinni and master of the sea. He was the ifrit who is said to have obtained possession of Prophet Sulaiman's ring from a woman named Jarada (or al-Aminah) the daughter of Sidun, and to have impersonated the King for forty days, when Sakhr flew away and threw the ring into the sea, where it was swallowed by a fish (dolphin), which was afterwards caught and brought to Prophet Sulaiman, who by this means recovered his kingdom. Sulaiman sent for the shaytan, and he was brought. Sulaiman gave orders to place him in a chest of iron, and it was shut and locked with a lock. He sealed it with his signet ring, then he gave orders to cast it into the sea or imprisoned on Mount Damavand. The chest containing Sakhr was thrown into the lake of Tiberias. The shaytan will be in it until the Hour arrives. His name was Habaqiq. In the books of the Herbeds and Majus it is related that Núshírwán the Just sent a trusty messenger to Ṣakhr the jinní, who, when the messenger came and saluted him, inquired who had sent him. On learning that it was Núshírwán, he rose to his feet, prayed, and gave three things to the messenger in a sealed packet, bidding him deliver them to the King, and entreat him in return to effect the release of the giver. These three things were three drugs, one to keep off old age, one to quicken digestion, and one an aphrodisiac. When these confections were brought to Núshírwán, he said, “I have no need of them, for old age is the ornament of man, and a source of dignity and honor: would that I were already old! Sexual desire, again, is only necessary for the continuance of the human race: whatever exceeds this is evil, not good. And artificial aids to digestion are only needful to him who eats too much; to the temperate man, who only eats to maintain his strength, they are useless and even pernicious. Over and above all this, these drugs may not possess the properties alleged, and may have been given me for my destruction.” Then he ordered the drug which was supposed to be a cure for old age to be given to a dog, and its head swelled up till it was as large as a cow’s, until it died in great agony, and was secretly buried by Núshírwán’s order. Holy Qur'an (38:34) Samur Prophet Sulaiman, wishing to find out how to cut metal noiselessly, had the water in a well replaced with wine and so made Sakhr drunk. He then persuaded the jinni to tell him the secret and was referred to the raven. The king hid two of the bird's eggs under a crystal bowl and the raven then arrived with a stone called a samur in its beak and used it to crack the bowl. Sulaiman then dispatched his jinn to find the source of this mystery stone and they returned with enough for all his workmen who could thereafter work without disturbing others. Category:Jinn Category:Kings Category:Jinn of Solomon Category:Shaitan